


Misery Loves Company

by gaybow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Murder Wives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybow/pseuds/gaybow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De certa forma Alana sabia que era isso que Hannibal queria, muito mais do que matá-la. Que ela fosse perpetuamente prisioneira de seu medo. Mas ela nunca seria uma prisioneira sozinha, ela sempre teria Margot ao seu lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, olha eu aqui de novo.  
> Fazia tempo que estava incomodada com o fato de não ter nenhuma fic Marlana em português. Elas são cânon, gente! Então resolvi eu mesma fazer. Minha primeira tentativa tanto com yuri quanto com as personagens em si, então perdoem qualquer coisa e espero que mais alguém aprecie uma fic com essas duas guerreias. :3

Alana entrou tempestuosamente no escritório de Margot aquela tarde com uma feição transtornada. Palavras não eram necessárias, a herdeira sabia que algo havia acontecido de errado no plano da falsa fuga de Hannibal, algo que elas sentiam desde o começo que estava fadado o fracasso.

– O que aconteceu?

– Nós subestimamos Dr Lecter novamente, ele escapou e sequestrou o Will. – Colocou um generoso copo de vinho tinto para si mesma e deu um longo gole. – É como se não tivéssemos aprendido a nossa lição.

– Não é sua culpa. – Se aproximou da companheira. – Will e Jack gostam de pensar que estão no controle da situação. Eles jogaram os dados e perderam.

– Eu normalmente sou a voz da razão nesses momentos, deveria ter sido mais firme.

– Hannibal Lecter é uma carga muito grande para você, querida. – Segurou o rosto dela e juntou os lábios levemente. – Você não devia desperdiçar sua vida com isso.

– Eu não terei vida para desperdiçar se não o fizer.

Alana sabia que Hannibal iria vir matá-la um dia, fazia parte de o seu perfil cumprir suas palavras apenas por mero capricho. Nos últimos três anos ela se dedicava a ter certeza de que ele nunca teria a chance de sair da jaula em que se encontrava, mas de fato era uma carga muito pesada para se carregar e ela estava espiritualmente exausta. Não era fácil lidar com o canibal. Cada vez mais estava se parecendo com ele: nas roupas, na fala, no calculismo... Ela sequer tinha percebido no começo o quanto havia mudado, um mecanismo de proteção instintivo. Se pareça com o seu predador e você será mais capaz de se defender dele. Ele estava encarcerado, mas continuava tendo uma influência tão grande na vida dela. Na vida de todos que ele machucou.

 Ela sabia que a culpa da fuga não era dela, mas também sabia que tinha sido ambiciosa. A perspectiva de conseguir livrar o mundo tanto do Dragão Vermelho quanto de Hannibal foi uma possibilidade por demais sedutora.

Ela estaria livre, verdadeiramente livre.

– Não pense mais nisso, apenas no futuro. – Margot a segurou pela mão. – Venha, nossas malas já estão prontas. Vejamos só se há mais algo que queiramos levar.

Elas já sabiam que uma fuga real era uma possibilidade e estavam prevenidas. Medidas tinham sido tomadas para que se mudassem imediatamente. Elas possuíam uma propriedade bem longe dali e com um verdadeiro batalhão de seguranças particulares. De certa forma Alana sabia que era isso que Hannibal queria, muito mais do que matá-la. Que ela fosse perpetuamente prisioneira de seu medo. Mas ela nunca seria uma prisioneira sozinha, ela sempre teria Margot ao seu lado.

Já no quarto delas a jovem herdeira mexia em mais alguns documentos para ver se nada importante ou urgente estava sendo deixado para trás. Ela tinha uma expressão determinada no rosto. Margot era uma sobrevivente, isso inspirava Alana a ser uma pessoa mais corajosa. Se ela sobreviveu sua vida toda à Mason e deu a volta por cima a psiquiatra tentava ter fé que teria a mesma força.

Ambas estavam quebradas por dentro, quebradas pela vida. Mas eram duas leoas lambendo as feridas uma da outra e tentando desesperadamente ser felizes.

– Oh não se esqueça desse sobretudo! Era o que você estava usando na primeira vez que nos encontramos. – Margot sorriu sonhadora, tentando melhorar o humor da amada. – Eu posso te dizer que fiquei extremamente surpresa naquele dia que tenha corespondido a minha cantada. Digo, eu poderia ter feito melhor.

Alana sorriu.

– Nada sutil, de fato. – Pegou o adereço com carinho. – Mas eu sempre achei que uma abordagem direta e sincera é sempre o melhor começo para um relacionamento saudável.

Ela se lembrava como se fosse ontem do começo do relacionamento delas. Foi como um sopro de esperança em meio ao caos. Alana nunca teve muitos relacionamentos estáveis na vida. Um caso ali e aqui, experiência dos mais variados tipos, mas sua dificuldade sempre foi com o conceito de comprometimento. Margot não era muito diferente, no caso dela intimidade facilmente poderia ser associada à dor e sofrimento, mas a herdeira era brava e se recusava a deixar que Mason minasse sua felicidade amorosa, ela estava disposta a tentar e se arriscar.

Sem comprometimento paquerou a nova terapeuta do irmão que tinha uma beleza melancólica que a atraiu imediatamente. Logo no começo perceberam que tinham os mesmos objetivos e o mesmo desgosto pela existência do mais velho dos Verger. Sua intimidade cresceu paralelamente à seus planos contra Lecter e Mason. Elas estavam cansadas de lutarem sozinhas, elas queriam se apoiar uma na outra e assim prosperar. Certo estava o ditado que dizia que miséria adora companhia.

– Se eu deixasse nosso relacionamento caminhar no seu ritmo até hoje estaríamos na primeira base. – Empurrou carinhosamente a esposa na cama. – Por sorte os Vergers são desbravadores natos.

Margot a beijou profundamente enquanto deitava o seu corpo em cima do dela. As mãos de Alana apertavam a sua bunda e ajudavam na fricção dos corpos. A mão da herdeira adentrou a camisa da esposa e apertou um dos seus seios com carinho e adoração. Elas provavelmente teriam ido mais longe, mas duas batidas forram ouvidas na porta.

Alana se arrumou com alguma dignidade e a outra se jogou ao seu lado com um suspiro exasperado.

– Pode entrar.

– O helicóptero chegou e o pequeno Verger está pronto, madame.

– Já vamos descer, Obrigada. Vá o levando para a entrada.

Quando a servente se foi Margot voltou a sorrir cansadamente.

– Bom, ela já nos pegou em situações mais comprometedoras. Pobre Denice. – Levantou e se arrumou olhando para o espelho. – Sabe, vocês psiquiatras deviam indicar amassos como forma de tratamento para o estresse.

– Nós indicamos, mas as pessoas são muito sensíveis quando o assunto é sexo. Elas preferem se entupir de pílulas, aparentemente.

– Não sabem o que estão perdendo.

Os ânimos estavam melhores, mas ao descer as escadas Alana não podia deixar de voltar a se preocupar. Iriam ficar longe, mas oferecer o quanto de dinheiro fosse necessário para a captura de Hannibal. Instintivamente Alana sabia que Lecter não iria matar Margot ou o filho delas, não se não fosse extremamente necessário, do contrário, iria de alguma forma contra o misterioso código moral dele. Mas ela estava marcada e não queria que eles passassem nem o menor nível de perigo.

Olhou para o pequeno Verger com seu porco de pelúcia na mão e sorriu. Ele já se atrevia a dizer algumas poucas palavras, mas apesar de ter duas mães sua primeira palavra foi “porco” e não “mãe”. De alguma forma ele parecia cada vez mais com o pai biológico, mas ao mesmo tempo mais diferente. Era uma criança amável e elas o criariam para ser uma boa pessoa.

Hannibal não iria tirar isso dela.

Enquanto desciam as escadas a caminho do helicóptero Alana ponderava que faria de tudo para proteger a sua família e nem Hannibal e nem ninguém se colocaria no caminho da felicidade deles.

Ela e Margot tinham tomado as rédeas de suas vidas e ninguém tiraria isso delas novamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi feita em três horas por que eu não queria deixar a vontade passar, sou rainha da preguiça e da enrolação. lol Sempre escrevo Hannigram, mas ultimamente estou com vontade de tentar outras coisas também. Marlana me veio logo a cabeça. Vamos o que vem na próxima. XD E espero que o começo de orange não tenha ficado estranho. Nunca nem tinha lido um yuri na vida. Mas não queria deixar a oportunidade passar, baixaria é sempre bom, mesmo que pouquinho. lol
> 
> Foi bem curtinha, mas espero que gostem. Essas duas merecem toda a felicidade do mundo. :3 Beijos sabor couro para vcs. lol


End file.
